


Leaf the Plants Alone!

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer, There is a single swear word, cause hes a nervous kid, hyuck has a bugger of a cat, hyuck is really soft, mark does eat one leaf, mark is so whipped for sunny boy hyuck, mark is soft for donghyucks golden looks, mark wears round glasses its awesome, the cat is a match maker tbh, the cats name is Bingeul sue me, yo this is so disgustingly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: Your eyes are warm, your skin is sun-kissed and all I want to do is drown in your honey golden locks but your cat is an absolute jerk!





	Leaf the Plants Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever made this a prompt I love you so much and I can't believe no one had claimed this. i hope I did you justice lmao because I had the best time writing this!! I hope everyone enjoys this just as much. i live for whipped Mark and Hyuck's dick of a cat!
> 
> P.s literally placed so much of myself in Mark cause I love Donghyuck ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

“Lee Minhyung!”

Mark cringes, flipping his text book closed, he has no clue as to what’s happening but that’s his mother’s scolding voice he hasn’t heard in years. He pulls away from the kitchen table and clambers up the stairs. He dips into his room and walks out onto the balcony attached to it.

“Just look at this mess Mark!” His mother, one hand on her hip, points to several different potted plants.

“What’s wrong with them mum?”

“Their leaves are being ripped off Mark!”

Her voice is climbing with anger and Mark is quite scared because these plants are the cherished siblings of Mark himself.

“Mum you don’t think—

“Well Mark, you certainly weren’t thrilled when I told you the plants would be situated here on the balcony of your room and beyond me who has access to here? Hmm?” She lifts a pot hastily. “My poor babies don’t deserve this, I thought better of you Mark than to do this—

“Mum seriously I—

“Don’t interrupt! There’s no weaning your way out of this one! If I catch you ripping them off you’re absolute dead meet. Same goes if I simply find more leaves missing. Understood?”

Mark holds his sigh in and puts on an apologetic face, “I understand.”

“Good,” his mother marches away closing the balcony door behind her.

Mark lets his collected sigh out long and hard turning it into a partial scream.

“Why the hell would I...” he mumbles off to himself, kneeling down near one of the affected plants he gets a closer inspection. “Let’s see what this is all about shall we?” At first glance it certainly does appear that the leaves are being plucked off at random but when he observes the ones still attached he gets a clue. Little chomps in the green foliage give the hint that maybe hands aren’t at play but...paws?

Mark leans back on his heels, finger on chin in thought.  He looks once again at the little nibbles and a familiar furry friend comes to mind. _No way! I’ve got it!_

_←←↓↓↓→→_

He looks absolutely silly. Mark has a blanket thrown over his head as he lies with his stomach on the floor. He’s making an attempt to cover up his existence in case a certain someone decides to show up. With his limited vision he can see the pavement of the balcony and the pot bases.

The weather has been beautiful lately and he’s getting a little stuffy under the blanket. The sun comes through the glass and dances over his room as clouds pass by. His skin has gained some extra colour after winter’s pale began to fade. He finds that the slight tan complements his black hair nicely.

The warmth reminds him of the beach as well, the sand dunes and shifting tides. He makes a mental note to visit soon. It’s one of the perks of living a ten minute walk from the seaside.

His thoughts of salty seas and warm suns are interrupted by the patting of paws and rustle of leaves. Mark’s eyes narrow as he tries to focus on the source of noise. He shimmies a little and lines his sight right up with four white little paws. _Oho bingo kiddies!_

He looks up as much as he can and sees a small but rather round grey and white cat going in for quite the munch on one of his mother’s favourites. The cat comes by often, Mark never thought of it as much of a harm. He is a little entranced at the moment over the whole ordeal. It’s a cat, what do you expect, it’s cute and a little distracting but as the sharp teeth pierce the green he yells. He rushes onto his knees and hits his hand against the glass.

The cat jumps, its attention goes to Mark and then shifts to fleeing. It darts to the far end of the balcony and nimbly weaves through the jungle of ceramic and stem and hops down the grated steep metal steps.  

Mark whips the sliding door open and stumbles out onto the floor in front. He motions to see where the cat is darting off to but a soft voice halts him in his path.

“Bingeul I told you not to go up there,” the voice scolds softly, “don’t give me that head tilt you—

Mark can’t see through the collection of plants so he deflates in a bit of defeat and heads back into his room. He flops onto his bed and takes off his circular framed glasses, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

“God what am I gonna do,” he exasperates, “she’s not just gonna believe me right away if I mention the cat. Mom’s never been one for throwing the blame away immediately. I need a plan.”

And with that Mark drifts off for an afternoon nap, a sappy voice filling his thoughts.

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

It’s been a week, a week straight of Mark eyeing this cat and accidentally immunizing it to his antics. Now, at the first tap of the glass it just gives Mark a dirty look.

Corresponding within this time frame Mark’s also been chased around the house with a towel and has been threatened with being grounded for one whole summer week. Which he’s really not gonna let it come to that.

Today he’s following that cat until the bitter end, leg scrapes and bruises be damned he’s gonna floor it through this town of two apartment complexes and thirty houses to find the owner.

He’s sitting on his bed with his curtains drawn wide waiting for the first semblance of feline. He sniffs and wipes away at a small smudge on his glasses in preparation. He won’t let anything come into hindrance. He can’t risk the solitude, not when cousin Taeil promised to pick him up and bring him to the city for a couple nights next week.

A light patter of rain graces the outside, great for the plants and maybe it’ll keep the cat from coming—

“YOU!”

Mark jumps to his feet, the cat steals a munch before turning and making a beeline for the steps.

“Oho, not today!” Mark skids out onto the porch only in his socks (okay maybe he forgot one thing in his plan). He knocks a pot over (also not part of the plan) but manages the rest of the way down unscathed.

The cat, leaf in mouth, is sprinting down the side walk passed the west block apartment and towards the colourful townhouses. Mark is sprinting after the fiend. The rain dampens his hair and makes his shirt cling to his back. No matter what, though, his feet keep moving.

He swerves around the owner of the only coffee shop in town, giving an abrupt and very loud “Hello,” to Taeyong, the manager. He keeps his course straight after that eventually winding up at one of the town houses. White picket fence and painted blue, the kind of image you’d see advertised to get tourists to visit your quaint little village. On the front of the building vines weave and climb the wall. It’s charming; the cat with leaves stuffed in its mouth is not.

Mark chases it all the way up until it nimbly manoeuvres up two boxes and jumps an impressive number of feet to a window ledge beyond Mark’s reach. The cat lands gracefully, turning to look back at Mark and spitting out a single leaf that floats down to the ground to mock him.

“How dare—

“Sorry, did Bingeul come by again?”

Leaning slightly over the ledge is a boy with warm eyes, glowing skin and honey hair. He collects the fuzzy friend into his arm and looks the cat in the eyes giving it a small _tut._ The cat simply meows and snuggles deeper into the boy’s faded orange shirt.

“I’ve been trying to make him stop and _blah blah blah_ sorry about him _blah blah..._

He’s trying to focus, he honestly is but Mark keeps zoning in and out. Maybe it’s the way the boy apologizes with a light chuckle, as if he wasn’t sorry at all. Or maybe its how the clearing sky catches the other’s hazel eyes, making them shimmer, that keeps Mark dazed. He’s stunning and radiates a heat that Mark hasn’t felt in a long time. He’s also frustrating because Mark was on a mission which has now been long gone thrown out the window.

The boy rubs at his nose; he’s done talking but his pearly whites grace Mark. Oh and that just throws him right over the edge. 

Tight lipped Mark releases a high pitched strangled cry, he un-balls one of his fists and plucks a leaf off the house vine and shoves it in his mouth before turning around and storming off.

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

It’s been a couple days since that scene and by the grace of God the cat hasn’t come by and he’s allowed to keep his plans with Taeil, which have been moved back two weeks. He should be excited but Mark can’t deny that he really wants the cat to stop by just once more if it means he can see the sunny boy again.

His memory replays, oh how he desperately wanted to card a hand through those soft strands of brown. He isn’t sure if he’s ever even seen the boy before. He has such a small school but he shamefully disregards every grade that isn’t his own. There’s a high chance he’s just ignored him by accident. _Tragic,_ he thinks.

Night creeps upon and a breeze shuffles through the plants. He didn’t close his curtains so the moon casts unique shadows that move along his walls as the gentle wind travels amongst the leaves. Mark’s breathing evens out and he dreams of faded orange shirts, soft hands and cuddles.

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

Maybe its destiny, maybe the red string is wound tighter than he thought or maybe this kid’s cat is just a straight up asshole.

“Stop Bingeul, stop!”

An aggressive set of feet against metal steps wakes Mark up from his sugary dreams. He rolls over, wipes his eyes and places his glasses on. He stumbles over a book, curses then pulls back the sliding door. He props a hand under his glasses to rub away at his eyes once more because that beautiful kid is there, on his hands and knees reaching out for the cat whose frozen mid bite.

_Frozen, frozen mid bite?_

“Don’t!” Mark and unnamed boy shout.

_CHOMP!_

“Oh for chris—

“—I’m sorry!” The boy scrambles to gather the grey fuzz ball into his arms.

Mark watches the scene unfold for a moment than takes a big breath in, “It’s okay.” Mark determines he has no use fighting; this boy makes him weak with appearance alone.

“Dude, I don’t know if I believe you, you made a salad out of my front garden the other day and I didn’t come here to get my knees wet for you to be _okay_.”

Mark see that the boy’s knees are dipping into leftover puddles from last night’s rain. He feels a little guilty. “Ah you’re right, sorry, thank you for coming to collect him. Sorry I wouldn’t be so frustrated it’s my mom; she thinks I’m the one having a buffet on her tulips sooo...

Mark has to stop himself there because the ugliest laugh has fallen from the boy’s lips and he believes this is what musicians should be studying because it sounds so heavenly to his ears.

Mark lets out an awkward chuckle while he scratches the back of his neck. “Aha yeah...

“Dude you should just tell her it’s the cat.”

“Well yeah, I was I just,” Mark’s getting tongue tied, “I don’t I couldn’t because you,” he’s slipping up bad, “I can’t.” He waves an open hand up and down, “You just, I would but you’re,” he does one final up and down glance at the boy utterly tongue twisted.

The boy, eyebrows raised, looks at the cat in his arms, “Did you chomp his tongue off too, so rude, even to the cute ones?”

“The what ones?!” Mark’s face heats up tremendously and the boy lets another ugly laugh go.

“You know what I’m just gonna go back inside, I’m too embarrassed for this,” Mark admits dejectedly.

“Oh I thought you were just chilly,” the golden boy smirks.

“Why would I be...Oh my Jesus Ch—

Mark looks himself up and down and realizes he’s been conversing with this boy in nothing but boxers and glasses. He lets off a high pitched shriek before stubbing his toe and tumbling back into his room, the door and curtain closing rapidly behind him.

Outside that god awful laugh melodises.

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

“My name is Donghyuck.”

A finger bops the tip of Mark’s nose.

“I was waiting for you to ask silly.”

Mark blushes, “Well, haven’t you noticed I’m one to fumble before even making the play.”

“I did indeed notice The Lee of Marks but I’ll have you know that’s what makes you the most endearing.”

Mark raises one shoulder to partially burrow his face in. The two of them are sitting of course on the plant clad balcony. Mark has his knees against his chest and Donghyuck rests, legs sprawled, with Bingeul curled in between them.

Of recent, Donghyuck has become infatuated with Mark’s awkwardness and four dimensional charms. Social anxiety wasn’t a common scenario amongst small town kids and Donghyuck wanted something a little out of the ordinary. So stuttering teenage mess, Mark Minhyung Lee, it was.

They began to meet up occasionally, at Donghyuck’s request and Mark never thought once of saying no. It kept the plants from being chewed on and Mark could spend his days appreciating the beauty that was Donghyuck. Not to mention, the unfolding of the boy’s personality was something spectacular all in its own.

“Hey so we don’t know each other super well, twenty questions?” Donghyuck suggested as he stroked a hand through Bingeul’s fur. The cat purred contentedly.

“Why not,” Mark replied softly. No really, why not, he’s made a fool of himself enough and Dongyuck’s still here to why absolutely not!

“You ask first,” Donghyuck calls.

“Okay, I’ll go simple, how old are you?”

“The sweetest of sixteens Mark Lee, and yourself?”

“Seventeen,” He smiled. “Ughh, okay let’s see...hmm...favourite colour?”

“Orange.”

Mark blushed at the not so long ago memory of the fading shirt, he smiles to himself, he should have known.

“Favourite season?”

Mark hesitates, “Winter but I’m reconsidering.”

“Interesting.”

Mark shrugs. _I’m thinking summer now because it looks so good on you,_ goes unsaid.

They pander back and forth with childish questions, eager to know each other even just a smidge more. Turns out Donghyuck was raised in Jeju, where the nature there graced him with beautiful features. Mark shared that he’d spent time in Canada, where his love for winter amounted and his English had gotten exceptionally good.

They were on their last questions, Mark first.

“Who painted your nails?” Mark watched as the other lifted his hand, the colour was clear but the sparkles twinkled in the sunlight. “They’re nice,” Mark added.

“My sister did,” Donghyuck said proudly but there was something off putting about his smile, the lopsidedness of his mouth gave off sad undertones. Mark did not inquire further.

There was a brief moment of silence between them. It was comfortable nonetheless, then a great breeze swept through and Donghyuck’s mouth opened. Mark braced himself, he prepared for the end, and he knew this game would somehow be the death of him. It had to be.

“Mark, do you like boys?”

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

“Whatcha got there Bingeul?” Mark reached down petting the cat’s back fur. The grey cat mewled then spat out a piece of paper.

Mark laughed, “Hyuck got you working as a messenger now. Regret eating my mom’s plants yet?”

The cat rubbed insistently against Mark’s leg suggesting that it indeed was not sorry and that it was glad to find a newfound friend within Mark.

“Thank you Bingeul,” Mark whispered. He picked up the tattered note, the writing just barely legible. He raised his specs and squinted hard.

 

_Heard you whining about the beach_

_on the phone one night so guess where I am._

_That’s right, now get your butt here Mark Lee!_

_I’ve got shells to collect with you!_

_~Hyukkie_

He wasn’t sure how Donghyuck could make his stomach feel so warm. It’s like everything he did for Mark was just feeding him a chunk of the sun and if one day Mark were to burn up from the inside out because of him, he’d be one hundred percent okay with it.

Mark dipped back into his room, Bingeul in tow. He slipped on a hoodie, the cooler air would be nippy at the shore side. He cleaned the smudges from his glasses and retrieved his flip-flops from the closet. He headed by his moms home office first.

“I’m meeting Donghyuck at the beach mum, is that okay?”

His mother put down her work papers on the desk in front of her. She looked at the clock and it was getting late. “Just be home before seven okay, I’d like to have supper with you.”

“Of course!” Mark smiled. He motioned to leave but his mom stopped him one more time.

“Bring Donghyuck home for dinner okay? We can have pizza.”

Mark nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” she grinned.

“I’m off now.”

“Bye sweetie.”

Mark swung the front door open and let the fresh air hit him. It’s been a month since the cat eating plants issue. It’s been two weeks since Donghyuck manned Mark up and made him confront his mother about Bingeul. Donghyuck came along and all went smoothly.

Turns out Ms. Lee had quite the liking towards cats and maybe golden boys with faded orange shirts and warm eyes too.

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

“Finally!” Donghyuck shouted.

The younger boy sprinted towards Mark and jumped up into Mark’s arms. Mark held him tightly and breathed in deep. Donghyuck had a vintage smell to him, one you caught scent of when flipping through old records or dug your nose into an old book. It was comforting and nostalgic. It made Mark’s heart swim.

A small meow interrupted their embrace.

“Oh hello Bingeul!” Donghyuck giggled.

Mark put the other boy down gently. “Mom invited you over for dinner tonight, I hope that’s cool.”

Donghyuck nods, “Sounds like fun!”

Mark hummed a little looking out at the sea before them, “You wanted to collect shells right?”

A sparkle danced across the golden boy’s eyes, “yeah,” he said with a hushed voice but his face held adventure.

Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand and their journey began, they scourged the beach for the seas jewels. Here and there, in the process, they may have gotten one or two feet wet. Maybe they splashed water and maybe they got even closer than they thought they would have.

At some point Mark lost his sweater, a thin tank top was all that was left to adorn his upper body. Donghyuck lost his shirt completely and his beautiful body was on display for Mark to behold. Droplets of water ran down his chest and splattered across his soft shoulders. The sun highlighted his cheeks and Mark was so far gone he didn’t quite remember how Donghyuck’s face got so close to his.

Roses bloomed on Mark’s cheeks and Donghyuck gave him quite the smirk. Donghyuck clutched the straps of Mark’s tank top and pulled him forward as he fell back.

“Hyuck! What’re—

Mark landed with two hands on either side of Donghyuck’s head. He wanted to question the younger further but the other had his bottom lip caught in his teeth and Mark found that awfully distracting.

Mark has never been a courageous kid. He’d cry at insects that crept into his bedroom. He wouldn’t speak to single coffee shop manager Taeyong for eight whole months because his piercing stare was thought to be a threat to his life and not simply just a handsome feature. Mark spent most of his life letting his mother control his life, he let her lead the way and even let her beat him up over some obnoxious round cat. Mark wasn’t a coward but he wasn’t brave so when he locks down the target of his first shot, he shocks himself and feels a little proud.

He follows the scope and his eyes flutter from Donghyuck’s half lidded eyes to his lips. He leans down further, his own eyelids drooping slightly and all seems perfect.

Until his fantastically circular glasses slip and hit Donghyuck’s forehead (hit translates to gently tap, Mark isn’t great at keeping the drama at bay either).

“Oh my God!” Mark pushes himself up farther away from Donghyuck. He looks away and scrunches his eyes closed. “I’m so embarrassing!”

“Oh get over yourself,” Donghyuck laughs, he tosses the glasses to the side swiftly and tackles Mark so the elder has his back in the sand. He straddles Mark and laughs again at the heat dusting Mark’s face.

“Open your eyes doofus.”

Mark opens one eye and parts his lips to speak, or more likely, apologize.

“Ah, ah, ahh, I only want your lips parted if they’re to kiss me,” Donghyuck cuts off.

Mark gulps but then re-parts his lips.

Donghyuck bares his teeth in a shinning smile, then his face relaxes and he inches closer.

Mark’s chest is pounding and as Donghyuck’s chest connects with his own it becomes the loudest pounding he’s ever heard/felt.

Donghyuck’s lips come so close, they tease and Mark gets it. This is his second try. He was going to do it first, the right is all his. So he cradles Donghyuck’s head in his hands and pulls the boy that extra inch closer, connecting their lips.

Soft and warm, exactly what he was expecting. Surprisingly, not a grain of sand ruins the moment.

Donghyuck tilts his head slightly and their lips meld together deeply and his body melts into Mark’s own.

Mark finally gets that chance to drag his fingers through loose honey curls and it’s magical. The strands are softer than the lips he’s kissing, _oh sweet victory_. He plays gently with the younger’s hair and a collective sigh falls between them. It’s a brief part of lips but they come back together almost instantly.

The beauty of it all is Mark doesn’t have time to feel nervous. He doesn’t get a break to complain about his inexperience. He never gets the chance to weasel out of this situation because for once he doesn’t care and he wants this so badly.

Every time Donghyuck’s tongue runs along Mark’s bottom lip when he sucks on it, Mark swears he’s going to die.

He gains plus one courage points and nips playfully at Donghyuck’s lower lip in turn. The weak little whine that comes from Donghyuck makes that ball of heat blossoming inside Mark explode. It’s all space dust and cosmic powder everywhere. This was never just a simple taste of summer.

He’s so lost in the kiss he’s forgot about how he’s even got this far until Bingeul wedges their way between the boys’ faces, mewing excessively.

They break apart, eyes on the cat; they giggle unabashedly then turn to face one another.

Mark pushes a strand of hair from Donghyuck’s face and admires the deep red that is now the shade of his lips.

“I think I’ve grown quite fond of you Mark Lee,” Donghyuck says sweetly.

Mark sits up, heart warm, arms wrapped around Donghyuck who sits still in his lap.

He licks his lips softly and glances at Bingeul then back at Donghyuck. “Only for you, I’d let Bingeul go to town on my mom’s plants any day.”

Donghyuck really loved that response.

Seemed like the cat wouldn’t have Mark’s tongue anymore, only someone else...

 

_←←↓↓↓→→_

 

They left imprints in the sand that day, for generations to walk over. It was a boy’s frame, two hands and four paws.


End file.
